cbbc_on_choicefandomcom-20200213-history
Pigeon Street
Pigeon Street is an animated children's television series, written by Michael Cole, originally shown on the BBC in 1981 as part of its 'See-Saw' strand for pre-schoolers. There were two series with eight and five episodes respectively, each programme lasting fifteen minutes. The series has been repeated a number of times. The animation was created by Alan Rogers and Peter Lang of the Cut-Out Animation Co., who later went on to do a nursery rhyme series with similar animation called Rub-A-Dub-Dub. Voices were performed by George Layton, with additional voices by John Telfer. Music was by Benni Lees, and played by Soulyard. The shows featured the everyday adventures of a group of characters living on Pigeon Street, an area of flats and terraced housing in a British city, also home to several pigeons which appeared in each show but only occasionally featured in the plot. Characters included Clara the long distance lorry driver, her cohabiting partner Hugo the chef, Mr Baskerville the detective, Mr Jupiter the astronomer, Mr Macadoo the petshop owner and two twins, Molly and Polly, who were only distinguishable by the letter M and P on their jumpers. Episode Listing * All in a day's work (10 February 1981) * A light in the sky (17 February 1981) * Pigeon at sea (24 February 1981) * Can I have my ball back? (3 March 1981) * Noisy neighbours (10 March 1981) * Pigeon post (17 March 1981) * A cold day (24 March 1981) * Somewhere to eat (31 March 1981) * Down with the car park (19 November 1981) * The flood (26 November 1981) * Hobbies (3 December 1981) * Springtime for Hugo (10 December 1981) * Getting away (17 December 1981) Rogers and Lang went on creating many animations for programmes like Words and Pictures, Numbertime, Rosie and Jim, Hotch Potch House, Rat-A-Tat-Tat and The Number Crew. Credits * Written by: Michael Cole * With the Voices of: George Layton, John Telfer * Music Composed by: Benni Lees * And Played by: Soulyard * Sound by: Andrè Jaquemin, Peter Hodges, Rod Guest * Edited by: Grahame Scoular, John McNelly, Alec Jeakins * Animation by: Peter Lang * Design by: Alan Rogers * Production by: David Yates, Alan Rogers * A David Yates Production * © BBC MCMLXXXI Repeats Pigeon Street has been repeated on BBC1 & 2 from 1981 - 1993, CBBC on Choice began showing Pigeon Street on New Year's Weekend 2000 at 8.00am - 8.45am showing the first 6 episodes as a triple bill to welcome the new millennium alongside Postman Pat, Pingu, Bob the Builder and Mr Benn before beginning broadcasts on Monday 28th February 2000 at 6.25am, 9.25am, 12.25pm and 3.25pm until Friday 17th March 2000. On Monday 4th September 2000, Gremlyn TV was launched on weekday mornings and teatimes from 6.00am - 6.30am and 6.30pm - 7.00pm, Pigeon Street was part of it alongside fellows favourites Brum, Charlie Chalk, Mr Benn and Postman Pat being shown twice on a 4-month loop bringing the total to 8 months altogether ending on Friday 30th March 2001. Pigeon Street was shown at weekends at 8.10am, 11.10am, 2.10pm and 5.10pm from Sunday 12th May 2001 - Sunday 24th June 2001. It is not been repeated since then. Category:CBBC Category:BBC children's television programmes Category:Animated series Category:1980s Shows Category:Cut Out animation Category:1981 television show debuts Category:1981 television show endings